


Thanks for the Pie

by SeedPot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedPot/pseuds/SeedPot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wants to thank Kuroo for a job well-done if you know what I mean. Tumblr: seed-pot. Follow me for fic updates, requests, and other Nsfw stuff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Pie

It was a normal Saturday for Kenma. Even though his parents were on a business trip for the weekend, he wasn't alone. Since school had ended for the week, Kuroo dropped by for a visit. Kenma sat on his bed with his legs crossed while trying to beat the boss of his new game.

Once he heard the game over song for what felt like the tenth time, he noticed a faint, yet sweet scent. He shut his PSP down and lay it on his pillow. He began trudging around his house to try and locate the source of the smell, only to stumble upon a heavenly sight. 

Kuroo was slowly removing what looked to be an apple pie from the oven, all the while wearing an apron that was way too small for him. He gently placed the pie on the counter and removed his oven mitts. As Kenma slowly stepped towards his boyfriend, Kuroo wiped his brow.

"Kuroo," Kenma called. "I didn't know you could bake."

A little startled by Kenma's sudden entrance, Kuroo turned around and nodded.

"Well I know apple pie is your favorite, so I've been practicing for a while."

Kenma hummed in response and started to shorten the gap between them. Once they were at the point where Kenma's head could bump Kuroo's shoulder, the younger boy stood on his toes so he could whisper:

"I like your apron."

Kuroo quickly burned up and stuttered as he fumbled to remove the garment.

"It was the only one and you know it!"

Kenma giggled and latched on to his boyfriend. Kuroo took a breath to calm himself and slowly wrapped his arms around the second year. They stood in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each warmth until Kenma started the next conversation.

"I really should thank you Kuroo. For the pie."

Kuroo tilted his head and chuckled.

"You don't have to do that Kitten." He kissed his dyed hair and pet his head . "I'd do anything for you if it meant I could see even the smallest of smiles on your face." 

Kenma shook his head and pulled away.

"No! I really want to repay you while the pie cools!"

Kuroo stood confused for a bit until he slowly realized exactly what his boyfriend wanted.

"Ohoho, isn't someone feisty today? I catch your drift Kitten." He replied, his well-known cheshire grin growing on his face.

He stepped forward and picked Kenma up. The younger wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck while Kuroo held onto his hips. Their lips slowly pecked each other until their originally soft kiss turned into a hot makeout session. As Kenma moaned into the kiss, Kuroo started walking back to the bedroom.

Once they arrived, Kuroo slowly placed Kenma on his bed while hovering over him, never breaking the kiss. They only stopped for air and so they could remove each other's shirts. Once the two were both topless, Kenma pulled Kuroo's face back down to continue the kiss. Kuroo softly bit Kenma's lip, causing him to gasp lightly. Kuroo took this opportunity to push his tongue inside his lover's mouth and explore its insides.

Kenma clawed at the older boy's back, groaning loudly. He instinctively buck his hips up and moaned when his crotch rubbed against the bulge in Kuroo's pants. 

"Eager aren't we?" Kuroo muttered, a thin trail of saliva trailing from his reddened lips. 

Kuroo brought his face over Kenma's chest while the younger waited in anticipation for his boyfriend's next move. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt something wet moving across his hardening nipples. He looked down to see Kuroo licking his right nipple and bringing his other hand to pinch and rub his left.

"Aahn! K-Kuroo! Not hngh! There!"

Kuroo continued his ministrations, despite Kenma's cries, all the while grinding hips against his lover's now fully hardened length.

"Oh God! More, please m-more! Aaah!" Kenma moaned, pushing his hips harder against Kuroo's.

"I bet your pants are as tight as mine now Kitten. Let's take these off." Kuroo mumbled. Kenma frantically nodded his head and rushed to undo the buttons of his jeans. The two decided to remove their boxers in the process, revealing their erections. Kenma sat up from his previous position and began to crawl towards his lover's dripping cock.

"Hey now Kitten" Kuroo warned. "You don't have to do that."

Kenma ignored his boyfriend and enclosed as much of the member in his mouth as he could.

"Fuck!" Kuroo groaned as he threw his head back. He grabbed some of Kenma's hair and moaned loudly. 

After a while, Kenma noticed that Kuroo moans had become muffled but didn't open his eyes to see why. That is until he felt something rub at his rim.

"Mmm!" He moaned around the length. He parted his eyelids and looked up at his smirking boyfriend, saliva evident on his mouth fork sucking on his fingers.

A wet finger pressed at Kenma's rim and slowly entered, his moans filling the otherwise silent bedroom. Kuroo started to quickly pump his finger inside his boyfriend's ass until he felt little resistance. He then added a second and then a third.

"Hahh A-Aahn! Ah!" 

At this point, Kenma had long stopped sucking Kuroo's dick so he could throw his head back and moan. His pushed back against the fingers, occasionally jerking out of rhythm due to the intense sensation. 

As Kuroo pulled his fingers out, Kenma softly whimpered. The older boy got up from the bed and walked to Kenma's sock drawer, where he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He quickly walked back to bed, wrapped the condom around his cock, and applied the lube.

"Ready Kitten?" His voice traced with caution.

Kenma broke out a tiny smile and nodded. Kuroo slowly pushed inside Kenma's ass as the couple moaned in unison. Once he was seated entirely inside his lover, Kuroo waited a few minutes for Kenma to adjust to his girth.

"Move."

He didn't have to be told twice. Kuroo started a rapid pace deep inside Kenma, skin slapping against each other throughout the intensity.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and cried out.

"Oh Fuck yes! So d-deep! Kuroo, so good!"

Kuroo could hardly maintain his smirk with his constant moaning.

"Fuck Kitten." He groaned. "Tight as always."

Kuroo kept up the rough pace while the two slowly approached their climaxes.

"Shit! Kenma, I'm about to-"

"H-Hahh! Me too Kuroo! I'm g-gonnaah! Cum!"

The two threw their heads back and cried as they came thick white ropes of semen that landed on each other's chests. Once they came down from their highs, they collapses next to each other, both out of breath.

Through pants, Kuroo managed.

"I guess I should bake you pie more often."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and my first finished fic. I'm dead. Forgive me for I have sinned. :') Tumblr: seed-pot Follow me for fic updates, fic requests, and other Nsfw stuff ;)


End file.
